


Chance Meeting

by teannamon



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: F/M, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24638860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teannamon/pseuds/teannamon
Summary: “If you kiss me, I will kick you in the groin.”A ficlet based on a tumblr prompt
Relationships: Carmen Sandiego | Black Sheep/Gray | Crackle
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	Chance Meeting

"If you kiss me, I will kick you in the groin" Carmen whispered as Gray, or in this case, Crackle tried to lean in for a kiss.

"Now don't be like that, love." He teased as he pulled her in closer "Besides, you wouldn't want to let the people know what's really going on here do ya?"

She looked at the kiss cam and back to him. What she thought was a simple VILE caper bust turned out to have Crackle on duty.

The Championship Game held in Canada is rigged to make the home team lose, creating a chain of events that will have VILE take control of the masses.

"Carmen, this is probably a distraction. Don't do it!" Player yelled thru the headset.

'Well duh' she thought, but she didn't want to seem out of place in the crowd so she did what she had to do.

She kissed him and he didn’t know why but he kissed her back.

A little bit longer than he anticipated.

Too long in fact that he didn’t realize she’s already taken off with his tools.

He just chuckled to himself and went to look for her, ‘I’m prolly gonna get hell for this back at the academy’


End file.
